A Chain Chomp's Perspective
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: A day in the eyes of a Chain Chomp...awww, so cute! . It's a one-shot!


~~  
Larry:…So…where did you get this idea from?

Jeshi: O-O…I don't know…..

Larry: Either way, she doesn't own anything from Mario.  
~~

It's early morning….the sun is out…the sun is out?! I get up and look at the sun. It's so pretty…but…it's so bright..it hurts my eyes, and I can't see. Why does it do that?

Yay!! I'm so happy that it's morning!! That means that the master's children will come to play with me soon!! I'm so overjoyed that I run around frantically barking excitedly.

Suddenly I'm bopped in the back of the head with a spiny shell. When I look, there is a lakitu flying above my head. He doesn't look nice. He looks like he's mad, like he's yelling. What is he yelling about?

I don't care…I'll just dig here in the ground. I shove my face into the ground and bury it in there, making a big hole in the ground. Digging is fun, especially in the morning! 

That's when I hear voices….many voices…the master's children!! They've come! I run around in circles, and ram as hard as I can into the iron fence that was specially built for me. They are all calling to me. They all call me different names. Why do I have more than one name?

Larry calls me Chompy…Iggy calls me Goofball…Roy calls me Stupid…and those are just a few of my favourites…I like any name they call me! And I'll come to them if they call me…but the only name that I respond to the most is….

"Fluffy!! Come here, fluffy!!"

It's the master's daughter! She's calling me! I run as fast as I can to her when she opens the gates to let me out. I greet her in a friendly way. She gives me treats and pets me. She's so nice, the master has such a kind daughter! But now the master's other children are giving me weird looks. They always do when Master's daughter calls me…why do they do that?

"Hey, Ruff. Over here."

I look and see the master's eldest son. He never has any treats for me, and he barely pets me…but his voice just seems so powerful…like Master's! He's only small, but if he sounds like Master now, he'll be a good master also someday! So I obey and go see him.

He pets me this time, but not for long. He lets the other children play with me, he stands around and watches.

And now Kamek comes! He's sitting on that stick of his…and he's talking about something to the master's children. He's waving his wand around…it's funny looking…it makes me want to eat it…

I come up behind Kamek. I bite his robes and shake him around everywhere. Master's children think it's funny, so I keep doing it. It's really fun….then I let go of him and he goes really far away! He lands in the green stuff far far away….then he comes back really quick on his stick, and he yells at me. Why is he yelling at me?

The children later decide to take me out with the master! We go far away to a really pretty place. There's lots of people, but they seem to be afraid of Master…they run and scream..they're making lots of noise…it's upsetting me…why are they afraid of Master?

Master starts walking away with a lady in a pink dress. She doesn't like him either…why doesn't she like him? And now there's a little man dressed in blue and red yelling at Master….why is he yelling at Master? And another man, taller with green and blue…why are they so mad?

Master looks at me, then points at the two little men. Do they want to play? I want to play, I'm bored. I want to play the chasing game…the one that I play with Kamek! I follow the little men around, grabbing them and throwing them about. But they too seem upset…why are they upset?…but Master likes it. Master is happy with me. I made Master happy, he likes me.

The little man in red ran up to Master, but Master hit him…why is Master hurting him? The little men both hurt Master now, and they're running away with the pink lady….why did they hurt Master? Now Master is upset. And now he's yelling at me. Why is he yelling at me? Why is he so mad? What did I do to make Master mad? Can I make Master feel better?

I am taken back and put in my pen…no one says good-bye to me…no one pets me, no one talks to me, they are all worried about Master. I am worried about Master too…why can't I come?

The sun is setting now…it looks really pretty also…just like the sunrise….I have lots of questions, I realise. But they are never answered….because no one can understand what I'm saying or thinking. It sure would be nice if they could….because then they could answer my questions for me…

Until then…this is how my schedule is every day…

And now I curl up and sleep the night away…until sunrise.

~~  
Jeshi: There we go, cute, short…and yeah…it's funky.

Larry: O_O…the point was?

Jeshi: No point, really…besides the fact that the chain chomp thinks differently. He might not really want to 'attack' Mario and Luigi at all…he just might find it as some game. They are curious…like cats and dogs! ^.^

Larry: O_O…odd..  
~~


End file.
